The Joint of Black and Red
by Hotsherbet
Summary: It was never about how powerful she was. It was about the way she moved. The way she bore into your soul. Maybe i am the only one who can see this but i must have her! (as you can see the summery isn't much so uguys will have to read it to find out what i
1. Default Chapter

The cold cut through her hands as she clenched them tightly around her leather gloves. She could feel the leather seat heating beneath her thin pants as she waited patiently. Aivana[1] leaned back to observe the sky. Magnificent strokes of perpetual grey glided through the smooth Capricorn sky. It was a day of dreaming, where the sky was displayed for pleasure and the skin slicing cold became your friend. Aivana shifted and looked down at her watch of pure white gold. She saw the sky's reflection against her watch. The cold metal burnt her fingertips as she stroked the rim to watch the time tick loosely by. The needlepoint hands within the boundaries of the glass glided with elegant precision. Aivana clenched and unclenched her fists to the rhythm of the watch in slow impatience. They were late. She hated anyone being late. She fought the loose stand of her oceanic black hair flying against the wind with the back of her hands as she began to put back on her gloves. The smooth warm leather wrapped around her small circular hands. Aivana held her hands to her face. She hated her hands. They were too round and her fingers seemed like the hands on her watch. Her fingers twitched. She clenched them again. Aivana's engulfing black eyes darted towards two figures approaching.  
  
"Timekeeper?" The male of the two was quite built and had large dark glasses as if he were blind. Cyclops. The female beside him had long white hair with strands flying past her face mingling with her dark oceanic hair. This must be Storm.  
  
"Give the kid a break." A voice wafted from behind. Aivana tilted her head to see the gleaming blades extended from the owners knuckles beside her fingers. This must be the famous Wolverine, she smirked. She hated being called a kid. Although she had only lived on earth for seventeen years, she had lived through time its self. Wolverine's blades moved closer to her fingers. In a quick motion Cyclops launched foreword. Aivana quickly extended her left palm towards the sky. Then it happened again. Everything stopped except for the amplified sound of ticking. Aivana glanced around to see her effect on time.  
  
"That wasn't a wise thing to do."  
  
Aivana's abnormal black eyes glanced at Storm standing in front of her. Confused she wondered why Storm had not froze with everything and everyone else. Aivana saw Storm's eyes drift towards the strands of hair from both women tangled together by the wind. Of course, a part of her was touching Storm. Their DNA touched, making Storm unaffected by the time freeze.  
  
"I was provoked." Aivana answered leisurely.  
  
"Scott and Logan didn't mean any harm." Storm answered kindly.  
  
Aivana sighed and edged away from her position between the statues of Cyclops and Wolverine.  
  
"I know but don't they just look better unmoving?" Aivana crossed her arms and looked at the awkward position Cyclops was frozen in. He looked like a piece of art.  
  
"You do realise, when you get to Xavier they will be your teachers?" Storm stood beside her, observing the powers Aivana unleashed.  
  
"Yes. But not yet. Not yet." "Aviana stop this. It is enough." Storm's eyes began to cloud and the unmoving sky above began to turn grey. Aviana looked up at the sky and smirked. She brushed her thick, bountiful hair out of her eyes. She extended her palm towards the sky.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Scott ran in full force towards where Aviana stood before, however was met with the colliding body of Logan. The two men bewildered looked up at Aviana smirking and Ororo's worried eyes.  
  
"I guess we were just the victims?" Logan grunted.  
  
Everything became alive again.  
  
* * *  
  
"We must have her Mystique!" Magneto slammed his fist on the cool metal table as he was comforted by the blue beauty Mystique.  
  
"And we will in good time." Mystique waved off the concern and began massaging Magneto's temples.  
  
"We must find a way to her. Now that Xavier got his hands on her, it won't be easy. Nevertheless, we will find a way. Xavier is not the only one with a powerful mind." Magneto tapped his own temple and laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Marie, Bobby, John come in."  
  
The three slightly confused teenagers walked slowly behind Professor Xavier into his office.  
  
"Please sit down." Xavier motioned towards the three seats infront of his desk perfect for them.  
  
'So the professor has been planning this meeting and it's not a one off thing' Rogue thought to herself.  
  
'No it isn't a one off thing Rogue, you are right.' The professor's voice appeared in her head.  
  
How she hated how the Professor could read their minds. It left nothing private.  
  
'Of course, you have the right to your privacy. Nevertheless sometimes I must.' Xavier replied in her mind.  
  
"I extend my apologies to you Rogue." The professor spoke out loud which made John and Bobby turn around confused. Rogue smiled at the apology and looked away shyly, brushing away the white streaks, which framed her face away.  
  
"You are wondering why I have called you three in here." the professor began but was interrupted.  
  
"If you meant us sneaking out the other night, we are very." Bobby leaned foreword ready to take the responsibility and punishment but was met by chuckling and shaking of the head.  
  
"That is not what I meant but now that you have brought it to my attention."  
  
John, hence Pyro threw Bobby a disgusted look but continued to play with his lighter.  
  
"So why is it Professor you brought us in here?" Pyro questioned, keeping his eyes on the flame, which grew larger in his hands.  
  
"Because we will have a new student with us. Who will arrive very shortly." Xavier peered down his watch and chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying a private joke, which the three mutants didn't understand.  
  
"So what do we have to do Professor?" Rogue questioned with sudden importance.  
  
"You have to protect her."  
  
'It's a her is it? Wonder what she looks like?' Pyro began to imagine, but he was interrupted by the sound of the professor's voice.  
  
' It would be hard for you to ask her out on a date, John.' Xavier answered in John's mind.  
  
"Why do we need to protect her professor Xavier?" Bobby's chest began to expand in importance. He loved to feel the responsibility and the maturity the professor thought he had. This 'mission' will help him prove to the professor that he was ready. Ready to be an X-Men.  
  
"Of course all the teachers and myself will be looking out for her but I need you three to help us when the students are away from our view."  
  
"So why is she so popular?" Pyro asked bluntly.  
  
"Because she is wanted by Magneto." The professor responded equally blunt.  
  
"So she's a powerful mutant?" Rogue questioned with growing curiosity.  
  
All three mutants listened attentively. Even Pyro stopped playing with his lighter.  
  
"Well we don't know how powerful she is. We believe she still has not discovered all her powers. But at this moment she is quite powerful for her age and useful to Magneto." Xavier paused to see the reactions of the three mutants. They remained interestingly silent. "That's why we want help to protect her. I believe a fourth person in your circle would do some help."  
  
"What are her powers professor?" Bobby's iced blue eyes searched Xavier.  
  
"She is able to control time. Yet again, we do not know her limits and extent of this. As I have said before we believe not all her powers have been revealed. She is able to control time and use it to her advantage. Magneto would make good use of this power." The professor continued.  
  
"What exactly is her name professor?" Pyro eyed him.  
  
"Aviana Neaska. Her mutant name is TimeKeeper. Protect her." Xavier seemed to direct this at Pyro most of all.  
  
"Ah here they come." ----------------------- [1] Aivana - Red Indian female name (eternal bloom) 


	2. author's note

*Author's note  
  
Please review and thank you!!!! (I forgot the disclaimers!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x-men obviously or its characters. However, I do own Aviana and she is a complete product of my imagination.  
  
This fic is recommended for 13 years and older. 


End file.
